


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by DWrites



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: Cassandra falls ill, and her friends stay by her side





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

It happened suddenly. One moment everything was okay in the world, the librarians had just finished up restoring a magical artifact, and then the next moment the whole world collapsed. Not literally, but figuratively. That was the moment that Cassandra had collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

Colonel Baird was immediately down at her side, assessing the damage. She shouted orders and, numbly, they followed. Only Jenkins was truly helpful; he got a door up to a top-rated hospital in seconds. Flynn was at Cassandra’s side, checking her pulse. Ezekiel and Jake just stood there numbly, unsure of what to do. Flynn and Baird carried Cassandra into the hospital, where she immediately taken by a few ER nurses.

The five of them stood there for a bit. They knew that the doctors would be looking at her but they were unsure of where to go from here. Flynn and Jenkins went to sit down, and Baird went looking for coffee. Ezekiel just stood around, hands in his pockets. There was a little boy nearby, so Ezekiel slowly made his way to him and started doing close-up magic tricks, a personal enjoyment of his. Jake paced around, too fidgety to sit down. Eventually Eve came back with two coffee cups. She passed one to Jake, an understanding look in her eyes.

Eventually, a doctor came back and ushered Jenkins, Eve, and Flynn into a back room. It killed Jake not to be there with her, but he knew that those three would like after her. After a little bit, they came back. Eve and Jenkins were good at hiding their emotions: it was like two stone walls. But Flynn...his eyes were red and he had a handkerchief. 

“Is she gonna be alright?” Jake asked, his voice hoarse. Ezekiel went over to stand by him, looking scared.

Eve cleared her throat, “She’s in a coma. The doctor says she’s stable, but he can’t give us an estimate of how long she would be in it.”

Jake felt something rise in his throat, and he quickly looked down at his feet. He vaguely heard Ezekiel ask something else, but he couldn’t make out the words. He cleared his throat and quickly left the hospital.

Unfortunately, the world doesn’t get put on hold just because your close friend is sick. However, they made sure at least one person was at Cassandra’s side at all times. Jake was there the most often. He would sit by her side, hold her hand, and try to talk, so she wouldn’t be lonely in her big brain. At first he would try to talk about himself, about their friends, about feelings, but that was too much for him. It felt too much like a formal goodbye to a loved one.

So he rattled off facts.

“There’s a bridge called the Bridge of Eggs in Lima, Peru. It was built around 1610 and the mortar used to build it was mixed with the whites of 10,000 eggs, not water.”

“The Empire State Building has 10 million bricks.”

“It’ll take someone fifteen to twenty minutes to walk around the Pentagon once.”

“The base of the Great Pyramid in Egypt can cover ten football fields. Herodotus claims that it took 400,000 men twenty years to build it.”

Someone cleared their throat. Jake looked up and saw Colonel Baird standing there.

“I’m going to stay with her awhile. Feel free to get some rest,” she said. Jake was about to protest that he was fine, when he realized that Cassandra was important to all of them, not just him. He nodded, and got up, giving Cassandra’s hand a squeeze goodbye. He looked back as he left, and saw Eve took his same position in the chair, holding her hand.

In the end, she woke up when Ezekiel was with her. Ezekiel was talking about how bad the security was in this hospital, and how he could smuggle her some decent food once she was alert, when he noticed her arm twitch. Stopping mid-sentence, he watched as she slowly woke up, groaning as her eyes fluttered opened.

“She’s awake!” Ezekiel grinned. “Nurse! Come in, she’s awake!”

The nurses crowded around Cassandra, and started to review her health when the full team got in. 

“Cassandra!” Eve smiled and gave her a gentle hug. Flynn looked immensely relieved and plopped down on a chair. Jake stood nearby, wanting to smile but unsure of how to act in this situation.

“It’s nice to see you guys again,” Cassandra said, faintly. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Of course,” Baird said, “We would never leave your side. We’re family.”

Cassandra beamed and looked around the room. Her gaze landed on Jake.

“Did you know that the interior of the Great Pyramid has a constant temperature of 68 degrees Fahrenheit?”

Jake’s face broke out into a grin, and moved forward to give her a hug.


End file.
